gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT5 Update v2.02
On December 20 2011, Update v2.02 was released for Gran Turismo 5. Patch notes for v2.02 *Wheels can now be changed on Standard cars. *Downloadable contents can now be shared by multiple users with the Family Upgrade. *Cars purchased through DLC will now appear in the Car Dealerships. You can purchase additional versions of the same vehicles within the game using earned race credits. *A copy button has been added to the lower left of the settings screen. A settings sheet saved in either A/B/C can now be copied to A, B or C. *Toyota 86 GT '12 will be available to all players who install the 2.02 update. *Free coupons have been added that allow you to wash cars, change oil, overhaul your engine, or restore chassis rigidity in GT Auto. 10 coupons will be distributed for free to each of those who have downloaded the 2.02 update. *The Gran Turismo Racing Kart 125 SPL. and five New Car Refresh cards will be provided to customers purchasing any DLC packs released in October 2011. The New Car Refresh can be used from the Special Coupons option in the items list, and will return your car to its brand new condition (before breaking-in the car’s engine). Equipped parts and current paint on the car will not be affected by this card. *Pressing the □ button in the car coupon selection screen of the Car Delivery, will now allow you to exchange all car coupons at once (maximum number of coupons you can receive at once is 100). *Tire-wear speed adjustment *In GT Auto you can now see how the oil changes, aerodynamic parts, engine overhauls, and racing modifications will affect performance points and engine power, before and after their application. *In screens where the Garage and List buttons are displayed in the A/B Spec events, Special Events, and Seasonal Events, pressing the □ button will now show the Garage, and pressing the △ button will show the drivers list. *An option has now been added for ‘Max. number of participants – this is featured in the room settings of My Lounge. *Added ☆ marks which show the number of Gold Trophies attained in each event, in the event selection screen of seasonal events. *Racing sound effect adjustment *Steering assist controls (used when using certain controllers on Racing Karts) have been adjusted. This applies to steering wheels with a 200 degree turning radius. The Type (Amateur/Professional) settings in the Game Options will be ignored, and the controller’s steering angle will now directly affect the tire turning angle of the car *Fixed issue where you would overrun without resetting, when entering pit lane at low speed on some tracks. *Fixed issue with Performance Points calculations for the Red Bull X2010 and the X2011. *Fixed issue where the rear wing/aerodynamic settings were reset when switching between setting sheets. *An issue was corrected where the car would become stuck in autopilot from the pit lane if a certain condition is met in an endurance race on the Tsukuba Circuit. Also revised the entry route during pit stops and speed judgement. *Improved multi-monitor stability Category:GT5 Updates Category:Game versions